Desmen now
Desmen sat atop a building in southern Moscow; snow gently trickled down onto his bright white angel wings, He wore a black coat that reached all the way down to his feet, with a symbol on the back that looked to be a pentagram fused with a crucifix, in order to represent that he was a nephilim. He was completely motionless for hours, just sitting silently on the edge of the building, he was waiting for something, you could tell because he wouldn’t normally have his wings out like that unless he had a reason, yes it was clear that he was preparing for something. As Desmen sat Samantha lazily flipped a coin in the air, catching it before it hit the ground, she managed to keep herself warm by having her demon wings over herself, keeping warm air in. Out of complete boredom Samantha spoke “you know, out of the almost four-hundred years I’ve been on earth, I never get why humans have different currency, like this, look at this this euro, why can’t everyone…” Sam continued to say nonsense when something caught Desmen’s eye, his target, a man said to be a leader of a local cult, he had been feeding lies to the human and it need to be stop. Without warning, Desmen jumped from the ledge and spread his wings quickly, he glided like an owl, not making a sound as he passed his target all that was seen was a flash of steel, and then the cult leader and his bodyguards lay in a puddle of their own blood. Desmen returned to the rooftop he came from and wiped the blood from his blade “I’m sorry you were saying something?” he said, with his usual emotionless face, Sam looked angrily at him “Hey! I was talking to you!” Sam yelled, small flames seemed to come out of her mouth as she shouted “yes, wasn’t it something about the worth of a currency we don’t even use…” Desmen said. Sam growled “It’s the principle!” she clearly felt like she had been insulted, she felt like Desmen would always do this to her because she is a demon, however, he treats everyone like this, being an emotionless being, he did not really ever learn how to treat people. “Well if I hadn’t gone I would have missed the target.” Desmen said. “Well a warning would have been nice!” Sam continued, babbling nonsense at this point, and the whole time Angelica was sitting away from the two, much like Sam was, she had her wings out and covering herself, even with the thick jacket she had on, the cold seemed to seep in, it was never this cold in heaven, it was always warm and comfortable, she wished she was back home, of at least the place she called home, ever since she left to guide Desmen, she never had a place to really settle down and call home, they were always moving, from town to town, country to country, they barely had any time to rest any more ‘always moving…always…’ she thought to herself. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm as the others were still fighting; sometimes she thought that they just did it at this point because they were bored. Desmen finally saw the futility of continuing and turned his attention toward Angelica “are there any more targets?” Desmen asked. Angelica replied with a shake of her head. She seemed slightly more upset than usual today, probably at the realization that there is almost no end to this cycle of killing, at this point, Desmen had it down to an art, and he hasn’t even need to go outside of controlarch restriction level three. It used to be fun sometimes though, despite what one might think she made friends with Sam, ironic that an angel making friends with an archdemon, but Desmen has been very busy lately, which meant more work for the two as well. Desmen nodded “very well then, we will go looking for demons on own then” he said, Sam groaned, clearly annoyed “oh come on, when was the last time we even got a break, Des” Sam complained “the sooner we can get through today’s quota, the sooner you can have your break” Desmen said in reply, Sam growled, but then sighed “fine…” she said hesitantly, Desmen nodded then looked over to Angelica “are you ready as well?” he asked, she looked up at him and nodded “mm-hm” she said as she stood up, she shook her wings, causing the snow that built up on them to fall off and then moved them back in her body. Desmen lead the other two down a cold Russian highway, with no idea where they were going, lost as lost can be. Sam became so tired at this point she stopped walking and instead flying low “Stop flying, Sam, you will attract attention” Desmen said to Sam “but this is way easier than walking” Sam complained. Desmen sighed, annoyed, but his attention was quickly taken by a surge of demonic power nearby; his eyes widened as his held to the hilt of his sword, it was an abnormal amount of power, it was no vampire and if it was a demon, it was extremely powerful one at that. Sam too stopped dead in her tracks “Do you feel it too” Desmen asked, Sam nodded “it’s not a demon though… far more powerful…” she said, but then her eyes widened in fear “wait… it’s an archdemon! Belial!” she yelled. Belial was the third archdemon, and one of the most powerful ones to ever come to earth. Desmen drew his sword “Angelica!” he said, without hesitation, Angelica nodded and fused into Desmen’s body, however, Sam stayed outside, and spread her demon wings, just as ready to fight as Desmen was. Then out of the dense fog an archdemon leaped out. The demon was a humanoid like creature, its armor made of bone, hardened by hell’s fire, and the creature itself was easily eight feet. It reached out to grab Desmen, Desmen quickly countered by holding in the way of the demon, it grabbed the sword, the two held on to the sword. The blade became red from heat made from the demon’s hand. Samantha ran to the demon, winding her arm back and trusted it toward the archdemon’s back, she hit the bone armor and stopped her dead, unable to get through it, it cracked and nearly broke, but Sam was not strong enough to pierce the armor, the archdemon countered by striking her away, however she managed to slow herself by spreading her wings. Now that the archdemon was focused on Sam, Desmen managed to escape the creature’s grasp with his sword intact; he then made a dash to it and had his sword ready to thrust into the monster, but as he did, the archdemon grew blades that came from his forearms, one for each arm, Desmen shot his blade forward, it made contact with the demon’s arm blades, causing sparks to go flying as the holy steel ran across the hellsteel, both of them backed off, then a moment of silence, and without warning they dashed to each other their blades ready to strike, as the finally crossed, time seemed to moving in slow motion, it looked like the archdemon, Belial, managed to hit Desmen, but Desmen’s image became rather blurry, like how a television screen looks when you put a magnet on it, then a small voice could be heard “it’s over…” then Desmen’s image disappeared and the appeared on the other side of the archdemon before a quick slash of his sword across the archdemon’s chest, cutting right through the demon’s bone armor, leaving a slash through the demon, the holy sword poisoned the demon, making him almost powerless, it lay on the ground, wounded. Desmen came up the creature and picked it up but the armor “I want answers. Why are you here, and why did you try to kill me?” Desmen asked. The wounded demon looked at him “xyefr o hoqf E nfaq faswefr ab qwu e't wyly, being a pawn I know not why I am here, I am simply following my orders” Belial said in a double voice “who’s orders?” Desmen asked as he moved the sword to the archdemon’s wounds, threating to put him through even more suffering “Swy Fychylkeof wejy-tefk ab pwoaz. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos” Desmen looked at the dying, he had to options, let him back to hell, or let him suffer final death. When an archdemon or devil dies the go through final death, this is a void of suffering that makes hell look like a safe haven, and Desmen has been the primary filler of this void, in order for an archdemon to go through final death, they must be stabbed through the heart with a holy weapon and to be decapitated. Desmen could easily give the archdemon final death at this point, he was wounded and unable to move, and rather, Desmen cut his finger with his own blade and made a pentagram of blood around the archdemon, and sent him back to hell where he ruled. There was a moment of silence and confusion. Finally, Sam spoke “Desmen? … Was that…pity?” she asked, it certainly was strange, to let a demon go like that. Desmen shook his head “no, he even said himself, he was just fallowing orders, one should not die for that reason, and besides, we might need him later, he said that the Nezperdian hive-mind sent him, in other words my end is coming, and he comes….” Desmen said, Angelica was rather confused, who comes? What is the Nezperdian hive-mind? Sam on the other hand understood perfectly “Zalgo…” she said quietly, Zalgo was the second archdemon, and had more power than anyone could comprehend; he is one of the ways the world end. According to ancient demon records, there are many ways the world is supposed to end, all with a different percent chance of it happening, Zalgo is #325 the percent chance he has is 86% almost no chance of success, Sam herself is very well versed with these records, reading them many times when she was younger, when she lived in hell. Desmen put away his sword and sighed, what the records also said, that if Zalgo was to be unsuccessful, that a nephilim will die with him, and Desmen was the only possible nephilim to kill Zalgo, and would probably die in the process. Desmen sighed and looked to Sam, both of them knew exactly what the future held, a world of suffering, and the death of Desmen. Category:OC Category:Fanfic